


For The Daughters of Man are Beautiful

by LapisExilis



Category: Porn RPF, Star Trek
Genre: Alien Flora & Fauna, Alien Planet, Alien Sex, Double Penetration, Dubious Consent, F/F, F/M, Gen, I'm Sorry Gene Roddenberry, Intersex, Interspecies Sex, Lesbians in Space, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Original Femslash, Plant sex, Plot, Porn With Plot, Tentacle Sex, Threesome, Threesome - F/F/Other, Vines
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-24 08:17:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7500885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LapisExilis/pseuds/LapisExilis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sexual misadventures in the Star Trek universe, aka "Porny Space Drabble". </p><p>Original Characters, simi-original porn.<br/>The idea is to write as much original Star Trek-ish oneshots as possible. I don't know how many chapters this will have nor how perverted it will become.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For The Daughters of Man are Beautiful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A driven female Starfleet officer encounters erotic plantlife on a mysterious planet.

She felt like a specter drifting down the dismal halls, day after day. She joined Starfleet in hopes of adventure, the two week preparation stent was too long a wait for a firey woman like lieutenant Strain. A passion woman, a sensual woman. The automatic doors opened into her better illuminated quarters. Strain slipped off her overpiece. She put on her boxing gloves- she had them custome-made on Earth. Her family rarely understood her fascination with old things. Her quarters looked like a office from the 1980's, aside from the bed and small workout area.

The first punch, as it collided with the bag, sent a ripple through her toned bicep. She was to beam down to the planet tomorrow. Plant life seemed to be the only life signs, making it an easy planet to cheakout. Interesting, nevertheless. By now she was sweating, and bag swinging in rhythm to her fists. A droplet of persperation ran from her temple, down her chest, and saturated her shirt, making it cling to her breasts. No danger was anticipated, so staying in groups seemed unnecessary. She backed away from the bag, as her breathing began to slow, then she headed to bed.  
________ 18 hours later_____

It was beautiful. Lush forests of colour and texture. Wonderous growths of creation. She departed from the landing site quickly. The option of utilizing her triquarter escaped her mind as she explored the flora. It was not long before she came to a hing of rock- the entrance to a cavern, perhaps. after edging closer to the entrance, she lost her footing and tumbled into the dark unknown.

She came back to awareness slowly. A dizzying confusion clouding her mind. Strain struggled to her feet in the dim light. She realized her was in a cave- or cavern. There was a opening about ten feet over her head, she must have fell in from. The stone walls were illuminated with a soft purple light which shown up from a pool of rippling water in the center of the cavern floor. The thin cracks in the walls harboured plants and vines, some of which sprouted from the pool. There was a large flower bud attached to the pool's vines. 

Strain felt drawn to the flower, inexplicably. So she approached it slowly. As she neared it she felt an electrical buzz. Drawing closer and extending her hand towards to delicate peddles, suddenly a vine exploded from the water and coiled around her wrist. At first Strain was shocked, but rather than struggling, she observed the movement in the pod. 

It's pedals began to open, slowly unfolding- it revealed the humanoid creature within. The creature broke free of it's cocoon, and slowly took to it's feet. Strain's pupils expanded at the sight of the creature. It seemed to have no defininable gender, but had the uncanny likeness to a human. It was completely hairless. It had a soft face, like a female, but a thin flat chested body, sporting no sexual organs. It's large lavender eyes gazed at Strain. Pale, it had some subtle body markings, in symmetrical lines and spirals. It took Strain by the hand, and guided her into the shallow pool, Strain complied in her haze. The creature's graceful movements were disalarming. 

Now, both in the warm water, the vines began to move. They were of varying sizes, some only a half an inch around, others as large as a limb. They grew towards Her and began to dance around her body.


End file.
